A Good Man
by Jade Star
Summary: Alecto's hand stroked Neville's chest. "You're such a good man, Neville Longbottom. Just like your father."It takes a true Gryffindor to accept punishment for another. Warning: Dark Lemon!


_~*~_

_Christmas Holidays, 1998. Hogwarts._

"Come in, close the door, and sit down."

Neville stiffened in the doorway, gazing into the empty classroom and primarily at the woman seated behind the desk, 'grading' papers with a black quill, and sipping a cup of smoking tea of somesort. With a resigned sigh, Neville stepped over the point of no return, and closed the door.

"There's…no desks… anywhere…" he commented quietly.

The entire room had been emptied of the tables, chairs, used for the students daily students. Alecto turned a page in her stack of papers, dipping her quill into a pot of what looked like blood red ink. Neville shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Where am I supposed to sit if you banished all the bloody desks?" he growled, louder this time. The witch was undisturbed, as she turned over another paper. After giving it a once over, she finally made eye contact, with the seething seventh year.

"Oh, no desks? Why fancy that. Well, I _do _know of one spot."

She aimed her wand, summoning a high backed wooden chair. Then, without further ado, she turned back to her paperwork.

"As soon as you sit, your detention will begin. The times's all on you, Mr. Longbottom." Alecto said without preamble.

"Bollocks…" Neville whispered under his breath. Still, he thought about the younger, impressionable students, and slowly put one foot in front of the other.

_If Harry were here, he'd do the same thing._

Neville made his way to the chair, slowly easing his aching body into it. His muscles still ached from getting dealt the cructacious curse by Draco earlier in the day. Alecto Carrow finally finished grading the last paper, and slowly stood up from her seat. With a timed flick of her wand, ropes appeared, binding his wrists and ankles.

_Shit._

"Well, Mr. Neville Longbottom." Alecto Carrow said sweetly, circling around his chair, grabbing the top of it. "You're such a naughty, naughty boy. Been in fights, disrespected Professor Carrow, my brother, and not to mention you were so rude to me."

"You _deserve _it." Neville hissed, unashamed. "Bloody mental you are!" his eyes narrowed. "I won't give in to your death eater threats."

"But you're a pureblood, ." Alecto said with the same honey hued tone. "My master would reward you for such actions."

"Like, hell!" Neville roared, unapologetic. "He can burn in hell with the rest of you lot. I believe in Harry, and like my father, I refuse to be broken."

"Ah, the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom." Alecto quipped. "He was a good man, your father."

She was in front of him now, staring at him with an animalistic predatory gaze. Neville shifted in his bonds, ducking the reach of her melodious breath as it washed over his face like an unrepentant foul breeze.

" Really? Had no idea my dad assosicted with a bitch like you." Neville spat.

His cheek exploded with pain as Alecto backhanded him viciously across the face. His head recoiled, striking the hard wood of the chair, making his already tender face cry out. He felt something warm, and soon something salty coming from his lip and nose. Seizing a handful of his hair, Alecto pulled back, wrenching him into a painful position.

"That's twenty points from Gryffindor, you troublesome boy." She hissed. Neville breathed heavily, willing his temper to go back down. The pain left his face momentarily, leaving a numbing and dull ache in its place.

"You didn't bring me here for a fuckin' chat. So lets just get on with the whole punishment deal." Neville snarled.

"Such an impatient and headstrong boy." Alecto said, clucking her tongue. She went to her desk, opened a drawer, and removed a container of salve from a compartment. She crossed the room, and flicked open the can, taking a generous gob of the green paste, wiping a generous amount on his bruised cheek, and lip.

"What in the hell?" Neville inquired, getting a dollop of the stuff on his tongue. It smelled like seaweed, and tasted bitter.

"Such a strong face, and you have such brilliant eyes. Just like your dad's." Alecto quipped. She took Neville's tie in her hand, stroking the soft material, brushing it against her cheek.

"He was such a _strong _man. He had such, _stamina. _He was such a…." she dropped the tie, cupping Neville's bruised face in her hands.

"A _powerful _wizard in his own right. I wonder… are you the same, Neville Longbottom?"

Neville felt his rage build, his apple lodge in his throat. His heart repulsively hammered against his ribcage. Alecto sneered.

"You're a lot like your father. You defend the weak, and the downtrodden. He'd never take no for an answer."

Her hand was yanking his tie off, casting it aside. Then the buttons- and she worked them open with quick precision, nearly tearing his shirt open. Neville thrashed against the ropes, but he only succeeded in wearing himself out, and chafting his wrists. Her hand was greasy and icy to the touch. More salve was applied to some of the lesser burns and bruises that marred his skin.

"Such soft, gentle skin. Must be a trait with your lot. Looks good enough, to _taste." _

Her tongue slipped from her mouth like snake's- and it three quick licks, had left three trails of along his ribcage. Neville shuddered, and shrank away from her touch. Alecto chuckled, smearing the foul smelling cream on his nipples, a dollop each, before sucking that off it. Neville's body betrayed him, and he let out a choked moan.

"Ah, pleased I see. Your father did the same."

"Shut… the.. fuck… up!" Neville warned.

"But you liked it." Alecto pouted. She took two fingers, smearing the cream on them, and smeared it all over Neville's lips. He kept his mouth clamped shut, averting his gaze as the woman's cold, fishlike lips pressed against his in a powerful kiss.

_Oh Godric, this is nasty…. Harry… you're doing this for Harry… for mum and dad… those students_

Slowly, he returned the kiss. Opening his mouth a crack, he allowed those same fingers to grease his lips and tongue with more of the cream. The second kisser was lustier, more demanding. Her filthy tongue sought purchase with his young, inexperienced mouth. Neville's fingers fruitlessly scrabbled at the arms of the chair, as he felt her tongue nearly tickle his uvalia.

"Such a good kisser… this your first time, Mr. Longbottom?"

Her wand was out, aiming at his bonds. With a flick, they fell aside like dead snakes. Neville slowly got to his feet, rubbing his bleeding wrists and ankles.

"I can fix that."

With a flash, she grasped one of his wrists, and licked the fine line of blood that bubbled from a small cut. Neville winced, but shook his head mechanically.

"I'm sure you can." He grunted.

"There, such a good boy. A good man."

He allowd her to suck and lick at his wrist. Then from his wrist to his palm, and finally she happily bit down, suckling at his fingertips in evident relish. Grabbing his waistline, Alecto's fingers quickly worked off the belt, and yanked his trouser down to his ankles, leaving him exposed to the cool air of the evening.

"Punihsment Mr. Longbottom is strictly in the eye of the beholder." Alectro purred. "So we can do this one of two ways, I suspect. If not, I'm sure there's a willing first year around here, somewhere…who'd be more… _understanding_."

Neville felt his heart go from his throat then drop down into his stomach like one flooed. He squared his shoulders, dutifully rising to the challenge.

"What must… I do?"

"Go to my desk, bend over, and do drop those pretty knickers of yours."

Trying to block out the assorted images that were gathering inside of his head, Neville strode over to the desk, and slide his boxers down to his ankles. He held back the brief tears of humiliation that threatened to leak past his eyelids, ignoring the cool kiss of air on his bare arse. He didn't see Alecto, but he felt her cold hands squeeze both cheeks, before giving him a playful slap.

"So young, so delicate, so…. Innocent."

The room grew quiet, and all he could hear was the sound of a cabinet opening and closing. He pressed himself against the now cleared desk, taking slow, deep breaths.

"Physical punishment was used in muggle schools you know. Alecto said, reappearing with a riding crop in her hand. "That's the one thing, even I must admit they go right." She cracked the crop against her palm for emphasis. "Now, they called his method spanking, and since you disobeyed me in class earlier, and this _is muggle studies… _I only thought it proper, I test it out on you."

_Thinkofharrythinkofharry_

"Now, I think since you lost your house twenty points earlier, that twenty hits should suffice, shouldn't it?" Alecto said sweetly.

"Yes……" Neville gritted out.

"Then we're ant an agreement then. Oh, and do count for me. Loud please, I'm so terribly hard of hearing."

Neville gripped the edge of the desk, nodding resolutely. Alecto stood behind him, raising the crop, and bringing it down hard on his arse, the crack echoing in the empty room.

"One…." Neville grit. He couldn't lie to himself- it hurt like hell.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said…. One!!" Neville barked, praying not to flinch when the first strike was repeated. Alecto patted him on the head.

"Good boy."

Crack.

"Two….!!" Neville growled, grasping at the edge of the desk.

Crack.

"Three….." he choked out.

The blows continued until they had reached fifteen. In mid-strike for number sixteen, Alecto paused thoughtfully.

"I just realized you were horribly impolite. You didn't use my name earlier. Plus, I never heard you say, I'm sorry. I may have to take twenty more points….. I didn't hear you say, ' I'm sorry, Professor Carrow….'.. tsk, tsk."

_Godric, get me through this…._

"I'm sorry…. For being… a bad… boy… Professor… Carrow…." Neville rasped out.

Alecto purred, rubbing his red arse with her hand, squeezing the bruised cheeks in an almost appreciate gesture.

"Apology accepted Mr. Longbottom."

Neville was relieved when he saw her vanish, taking the riding crop in hand. But the night was young, and surely he wouldn't' walk away with only a few spankings, would he?

She reappeared with that healing salve. He twisted as she applied a good portion onto his bruised cheeks, smearing the cream deep into the flesh. He closed his eyes, willing himself to be anywhere but here at the moment.

_Gotta get through this…. Only a little while longer._

"Turn around!" the command was sharp, and quick.

Obediently, Neville turned, trousers and knickers still pooling around his ankles. He saw the hand dip into the tin, taking a handful, and smearing it all over his chest, stomach, and finally his member. He hissed, flinching when the cold hand and gel came into contact with his sensitive parts. Alecto smirked, spreading a good amount across his bollocks, and finally coating the tip of his manhood, fingers brushing along the end, thumbing it gently.

"D- don't…. t- touch me……" Neville hissed.

"But my dear, this particular salve demands I get _all _the hurt places."

He backed up partially against the desk, as Alecto began kissing him. He initially fought, like he did the first time, but gave it, feeling it better to get it over with. The woman's hand, the same as before, rubbed the solution it, and this time he didn't mind the feeling.

_Oh god…. Oh merlin….. oh……._

This same vengeful hand that was so brutally attacking him could be so gentle? It snaked down his chest, stomach, and finally grasping his manhood. Stars darted in front of his eyes as the hand soothed and teased his manhood. Stars danced in front of his eyes, as he grunted involuntarily, automatically thrusting into her hand. He loathed his rebellious teenage body with an untold passion, as she worked him over.

"Ahh…… grrrr….!" Neville bit on his lip to deny her the satisfaction of seeing him cave to her sadistic, seductive ministrations. Alecto cupped his face into her hands, eying him thoroughly and then hungrily.

"Get on the desk."

Neville complied, slowly easing himself on, laying flat on his back. Alecto grinned, like a cat full of canary and tapped him playfully on the nose.

"Such a good, good boy."

His stomach rolled, as he watched her slip off her jacket, and leisurely unbutton her blouse. He forced himself to stare just above her shoulder as the undergarments came next, exposing her breasts. She teased him, taking off her socks and shoes, and elegantly sliding off her skirt. He fought the urge to retch, seeing her underwear tossed onto the floor. In a few moments, Alecto Carrow was standing completely nude.

"I want you, Neville Longbottom."

He grunted, feeling the wooden desk creak as her weight was added onto it. She straddled him, going down hard, burying herself onto his mahood, and what little arousal he had spawned during their encounter, only intensified as he was enveloped in the cavern of heat. He arched slightly, gasping, his momentum coming to a sloppy beginning as she rode him. Alecto crooned, meeting him thrust per thrust, as he body rebelled against his better judgement. He let out a choked moan of pleasure, his feet scrabbling against the desk, squeaking on the wood. Alecto kissed his chest, sucking and teasing his hard nipples, fingering each of the small red dots of flesh until they stood up like to hard pieces of candy.

"You are good enough to eat, Neville…"

She glanced up his nearly glazed over eyes, her snakelike tongue flicking over the reddened flesh. Neville bucked violently, feeling a spurt of his own ejaculation ebbing from his manhood. She laughed, throaty and heartily.

"So soon, my boy? Must build up that stamina now. Oh, don't worry… that'll be the _next _lesson."

Her tender methods lasted only for a moment longer, before her sucking turned to biting. The kisses were harsher now, and she clamped down on him with an almost rabid ferocity. Neville had no choice but to seize her shoulders, as she bucked against him, crooning his name.

"Don't'… think…I'm… doing… all… the work…!" she warned with a moan. Neville moaned, feeling himself near to exploding.

_Just shut up… do what you're told…._

Her bare breasts were teasing him, each time she arched, they were in his face. Neville reached out, slowly cupping one in his hand, rubbing the nipple with shaky, unpracticed hands. Alecto gazed down at him with her eagle eyes, taking him it.

"Suck it, Longbottom. I want to _feel _you."

Neville closed his eyes briefly, before doing as she asked. He blocked out everything as he forced his tongue to roll across her breast, adding fine touches of sucking and teasing a her nipple. While he orally teased one, he easily gathered her unattended breast, stopping only to wet his fingers on his currently dry hand, before applying it to her other boob.

"Yes…. just like that… more… more….!" Alecto panted, seizing his hips, and slamming down on him once again.

Neville didn't think this time around. He merely acted.

Once he'd thoroughly pleased her breasts, he directed his sight towards her stomach, kissing it and letting his tongue slide slowly across it, teasing her naval, adding catlike licks before starting a trail back up towards her throat. His erection was wearing thin- he was straining- burning. He needed his release, or he'd go mad.

"p- please….. I- I need… t- to….. to…." Neville rasped, moaning as her fingertips dug into his shoulders, leaving scratch marks.

"Need me to what?" Alecto purred in a velvet tone.

"I need… to….. release… please… lemme…. Release….." he begged.

"I want you to _really… mean it _…." Alecto said, basking in her victory. Neville released a sharp cry, as the hot wetness of her insides briefly left him, releasing a shockwave of cool air onto his swollen manhood.

"Professor Carrow, please… I need you to let me come!" he exploded in pent up frustration.

"Oh, such rage…..I like that about you, Mr. Longbottom."

She gracefully slid onto him once again, and Neville came in rapid, fiery bursts. The buildup of heat inside his body was quickly ushered out with such force, he arched off the desk, spilling into her, and screaming his orgasim into an empty room. He roared, relinquishing the final vestiages of his strength into her, as he flopped onto the desk, his entire body turned to jelly.

Alecto groaned, climaxing herself a moment later. Neville panted, his messy, brandy brown hair plastered to his sweat covered face. His chest rose and fell as he took great, uneven gulps of air. Climbing off him, Alecto quickly summoned her clothes, cast a scourgify on herself, and quickly redressed.

"Your detention is over, Mr. Longbottom. You may return to your dorm now. However, your lack of performance has now taken twenty points away from Gryffindor."

Neville blanched, using his arms, he forced himself to sit up. He looked at her sneering face as she buttoned her blouse back up, and refastened a brooch she had hanging around her neck.

"So….same time… same place….?" He ventured, tiredly.

"Oh yes. After all, my room has the best, _learning _experience afterall. Now, put your clothes on and get out of here!"

Neville quickly redressed, and cast a cleaning charm on himself. His body was immensely sore, and his groin throbbed. He gently cupped his balls, feeling how tender they were. It was too late to take a bath, and too hard to answer questions since it was now past one in the morning even if he did take one.

_I'll have to live with it. _

As he reached the door, and pulled back on the handle, Alecto placed a hand on his shoulder, her foul breath by his ear.

"You're such a good student, Neville Longbottom. I know, you'd make your father, extremely proud. Goodnight. I'll see you, tomorrow."

With a shove, she pushed him out the door, slamming it shut as he nearly tripped over his own feet, and fell in the hall.

"What are you doing out of your dorm, Gryffindor?"

He saw the slytherin prefect glaring at him. Neville dusted off his trousers, and did his best to smooth his wild, sweat stained hair.

"Nothing, I was just serving detention."

"You've got ten seconds blood traitor, before I crucio your arse into the hospital wing. Move it!"

Neville nodded, rounding a corner and making a beeline for the corridor that were taking him towards the comfort and safety of the tower. As he painfully climbed the steps, he noticed a thin, blond haired first year, sleeping on the couch.

"Timothy?"

He gently shook the boy awake. He opened up his eyes, rubbing them before looking at Neville with wide eyed admiration.

"Thank you, for taking my punishment tonight."

Neville eased himself slowly onto the couch, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy.

"Its n'prob kid…. " he slurred, feeling his body cave into sleep.

"You're a really cool guy, Mr. Longbottom. You're _my _hero."

"Hero… huh? That's nice….." Neville murmured. "Now, you get to bed… its late, and soon Christmas will be here…"

"Ok, I will. G'night, Mr. Longbottom."

"G'night, Timmy…"

He waited until the footsteps faded from his line of hearing before he curled on up the couch to catch a quick forty winks.

_Hear that dad? I'm a good man afterall. I hope, I made you proud._

A/N: Complete! That had to have been the strangest, darkest fic I've done yet. First HP lemon in a long time. Hoped you liked it. Really would like it if you left a review or two.


End file.
